Redheaded stranger
by megankelly610
Summary: Hermione and Ron get together one night during 6th year. She ends up pregnant and moves to New York to start a new life. Just her and the baby. But what happens when a certain Red head finds her and drags her back to the world of magic and wonder. Please don't judge by the summary. Try and read it.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at that pink potion. How could this happen? How could she be so stupid. It was just one night. One drunken night. Now, she was going to have a baby. She put her hand on her stomach. There was something, someone in there. Now what was she going to do? Mom and Dad are going to freak out. What about Ron, and Mrs Weasly. Hermione started to cry. She was 16, nowhere near an adult, nowhere near being ready to raise a baby. But she had to do it. She had to take care of her little peanut. Hermione wiped her eyes, went to her room and packed. She was leaving. She couldn't, No, she wouldn't ruin anyone elses lives with this. She packed her room, all her books, clothing, and picture album. She picked up her wand and walked downstairs with her trunk. First she needed money. She went to the cookie jar, which hadn't contained cookies since she was five. Mom and Dad had turned it in to her school funds. She emptied it out and went to look for her parents. They were sitting on the couch having their tea. "Obliviate" she said, and walked out.

She walked down to the corner of her street, made sure no one was looking and apparated to the Hilton, in New York City. She had been there once with her dad. Luckily it was so busy, no one noticed her arrival. " Alright, first things first. Find a place to stay, and then a job. Shouldn't be too difficult right?

One month later:

Hermione, or Gene Raggner, as she had been living for the last month, was working in a fast food place, renting a very small room, and was getting on with her life without magic. It was the only way she wanted to live at this point. Magic had only brought her trouble. She was done with magic, and everyone who was involved with that life. She wrote out a letter to Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry.

I am sorry to be writing this letter. I have been accepted into an advanced training program in New York City. I got the letter from Dumbledore today. I am leaving tonight. I am so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, but you know I couldn't pass up on this opportunity. Please don't write, I will not have time to write back. This is an extremely fast working class. So I will be so busy with my studies. I will try to write when I can.

Ps. Harry, obviously Ron hasn't read this letter, please forward to Ron.

Sincerely yours

Hermione Granger.

She knew it was harsh to ask them not to write, but it was too painful for her to hear about her friends and how they were moving on with their lives without her. A tear fell on the envelope as she wrote out Harry's address. She didn't have an owl, and would not be getting one. She was sure her roommates would love that. She sealed the letter and put it in the post.

Hermione changed into her work uniform and headed to the bus stop. It was a thirty minute bus ride to Subway, her new job. She was making sandwiches' for a living. She didn't make much and was saving it all for the baby. She touched her belly as she walked into the restaurant.

After her shift ended, Hermione walked down to the local clinic. She had her first baby appointment today. She looked around the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to call her name. There were so many babies. One that caught her attention was a little boy with red hair. She watched as he stumbled around the waiting room. Would this baby have the Weasley red hair gene? Would he look like Ron?

" Gene? Gene Raggner?" Hermione's head shot up. It was her turn. She gathered her bag and walked into the room. The nurse handed her a cup and pointed to the bathroom.

Once she had finished, she went back into the room and the doctor was waiting. " Alright Gene, hop up on the table and let's take a look shall we." She laid on the table and the doctor turned on the machine. The gel was cold, but soon she heard a thump, thump, thump, and her eyes were directed at the screen. " Well Gene, it looks like your baby is measuring 14 weeks along." The doctor told her. " Would you like a picture of its profile?" Hermione smiled. " Yes please" She said. The doctor handed her the piece of paper with the baby's picture. It had his nose. " Ca…can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet?" Her doctor smiled, and said " Not yet, but we will make you an appointment for a month from now and we will do a gender screening. Make an appointment with the receptionist and I will see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 years later

Gene woke to a tapping she hadn't heard in a long time. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She looked at the window. Yep, it was an owl tapping on her window trying to get in. The owl screeched. She quickly looked towards her closed door. " Alright, alright" She mumbled and stumbled out of her bed. She opened the window and the owl hopped in and landed on the head board. " Please be quiet," Gene said to the owl. " I don't want you to wake up…" " Mommy?" Gene closed her eyes and signed " Mommy?" said the small voice outside her door. " may I come in please?" Gene ripped the letter off the owl's leg and shooed it out the window. " Sorry, but I can't let her see you" Gene said to the owl and shut the window. She shut the window and answered the door. " Hey my darling, why are you awake?" Gene looked down and the little redhead smiled sleepily. " I heard a loud noise and it woke me up, may I sleep with you?" Gene picked up her daughter and walked back over to the bed. She put her in, and climbed in next to her. " Scoot over or I might squish you." She joked with her. The little girl giggled and moved over. " I love you Mommy." She said and laid her head down on the pillow. " I love you too Melody" Gene said, kissing her daughter's head. The little girl slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Her life had changed so much since she had left that fateful day. The rest of her pregnancy had been relatively calm. Melody had came into the world on May 12th, 2 weeks early. She weighed 6 lbs 4 oz and was 18 inches long. They stayed in the hospital two days and then were allowed to come home. Gene and Melody had spent 3 months living in her small room. Gene knew she couldn't raise a baby in the room, it was just too small. So she applied for a new job as a journalist. She got a job at a small newspaper writing about new books and movies being released. It paid well, much more than her Subway job. Melody and her moved into a 2 bedroom apartment next to a small park with a playground when Melody was 6 months old and had lived there ever since. It was the place where Melody had stumbled her first steps, and spoke her first word. It was book of course, being her child. The more she grew, the more she turned into her own little person. Melody Molly Raggner was the smartest little girl, but of couse she got into trouble, she did take after her father in that sense. It seemed like Melody was always getting into trouble of some sort. Raising Melody and working was all Gene ever did. She thought about the letter she received this morning. She never had written back to Harry or Ron after her letter had been sent. She wondered how they were doing. They had been out of school for 2 years now. What were they doing? Working? Married? Do they have children? She longed for her friends and the father of her child, but she had been gone too long. She couldn't go back now. She wondered who had sent her the letter. She was too afraid to open it. She put it in the table drawer beside her bed. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

The sun was shining on her face, she squinted and rolled away from the light. She felt the bed, searching in the sheets for her sleeping daughter. All she found was an empty bed. Gene opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in the room. " Melody?" she called. " Melody, where are you?" Gene waited for her answer. She heard her daughter's laugh and something else. Someone else. Someone was in her house. Gene got up and wrapped her bathrobe around her. She ran into the living room where the voices were coming from. " Melody, hun, who are you talking to?" Gene asked. Melody ran up to her, " Mommy" She squeeled. " Mommy, I made a new friend." Gene looked up and saw the face of a person she never thought she would see. " Hey there, Stranger" the voice called.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the story favorites. This is the first story I have really written. Here is chapter 3 and Of course I don't know any Harry Potter Characters. I only own Melody and maybe some more OCs. Thank you guys for reading. You guys are my inspiration to keep writing J

Chapter 3

"Mommy, Mommy" her daughter said excitedly. "This is Ginny; she said she knows you from school." Gene looked at Ginny in shock. It had been three years since she had seen or heard from anyone in their world, and now today, a letter and a visit from Ginny all in one day. "Mel, why don't you go play in your room, while Ginny and I sit down and talk." Melody put out her bottom lip and started pouting. "Here Ms. Melody, why don't you take this picture book in your room and look at it. The pictures are special. They move." Ginny said enthusiastically as she handed the little redhead the photo album. Gene frowned. She would have to tell Melody why the pictures moved later on, but right now she needed to talk to Ginny. " Hermi…" Ginny started. "Please don't call me that. No one knows me as that anymore." Gene said as she cut her off. "Everyone in New York knows me as Gene. I took my middle name as my first, and rearranged my last." Ginny looked at her in awe. "Wow, it's so good to see you. We all have missed you so much. Your daughter is beautiful; she looks just like a Weasly." Ginny said as she hugged Gene. "I missed you too Ginny, but what are you doing here? Why after 3 years have I gotten a letter and now a visit?" Gene asked. Why after all this time? Ginny looked at Gene. "So you did get the letter?" Ginny asked quietly. "Will you be going then? I came by to see how you were. He told me he was going to send one and just see if he got a response. I know you asked us not to contact you, and now I see why." She motioned to the bedroom where Melody was playing. "You came by to make sure I was okay? I don't get it Ginny. Why? What's going on? What so important." Gene was confused. She was also getting frustrated. Why didn't Ginny just tell her what was going on?

Ginny just stared at her. "Didn't you say you got the letter?" Ginny started but Gene interrupted her. "Yes, the owl was here this morning. I got the letter, but haven't had a chance to open it yet. Tell me what's going on Gin. I can't take this anymore. What aren't you telling me?" Gene sighed. "I always thought it would be you. You two were so cute at Hogwarts and even Mum thought she would be adding you into the family. But when you left, Ron and Harry went on as normal. It was so weird seeing them without you. Hermio…I mean Gene, Ron is getting married. He started dating Lavender Brown during 7th year. They have been dating ever since. She is nice, but it's not you. The letter you received. It's an invitation to their wedding. I told him it was a bad idea that you probably were too busy for school, but he said he wanted to see you there. He wants to see you. He wants his friend back." Ginny finished telling her. Married? Ron? She felt a tug at her heart. Of course she still had feelings for him. He was the man who gave her Melody. Her thoughts went back to her daughter; Melody. "Ginny, I don't know what to say. It's really good to see you, but I made my decision a long time ago. I left, because the magical world wasn't where I wanted to raise Melody. She doesn't know anything about magic. She has shown some sign of accidental magic, but I'm not sure she will even go to a school for that. I don't want to put my daughter in that kind of danger." Gene sighed. "I am already going to have to give her an explanation about why the photos move; something I'm really not ready to do yet." "Gene, I get that you are afraid, but what about the fact that her father is getting married, and doesn't even know that he has a daughter. He doesn't know that he has a beautiful 3 year old, who is wicked smart. I've been talking with her all morning. I'm sorry, but he has to know. "Ginny said. " Ginny you can't tell him. He can't know. I don't want to ruin his life by showing up at his wedding with our daughter in tow. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Ron, long time no see, no I don't go by Hermione anymore. It's Gene now, Gene Raggner, and by the way, this is our daughter Melody.' How would he feel, what about Lavender? See, Ginny. This is why I left. The magical world, it's just filled with drama." Ginny sat on the couch and crossed her arms. She would take a different approach. "What about the fact, that you denied Harry and Me a niece, as well as Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy? What about Mum and Dad. This is their first grandchild, and they deserve to know about her." Ginny said. Gene frowned. She was right. It wasn't fair to Ron and his family that she had denied them to meet his daughter and know and watch her grow like she had gotten too.

"You're right Ginny, When is this wedding? I don't want to show up on the day of. When are you heading back?" Gene asked Ginny. Ginny smiled, "You know you are going to have to be Hermione again. It's going to be too complicated to tell each and every person that you changed your name. Plus, not everyone is going to remember and you will be called Hermione anyway. The wedding is in a month, May 20th, at our house of course." Ginny answered her question.

AN: This is where I am switching her name back to Hermione. Since she is going back into the magical world, it's really a better idea to do it now than later.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. "Do you think your mum would mind if Melody and I came to visit next week and stayed for the wedding. Her birthday is May 12th, so I think it would be nice for you guys to celebrate with us." Hermione said. Ginny got up and hugged her. "Of course she would love to see you, and meet Melody. I'll let her know when I get home." Ginny looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I've got to go; I'll see you next week. Friday is the 5th, can you are there then?" Ginny smiled. "Yes Gin, we will be there on Friday" Hermione hugged Ginny. "See you soon!" She said as Ginny Disapparated.

Hermione went into her room, grabbed the letter and opened it. It read:

_The Weasley and Brown family are pleased to invite you to_

_The Wedding of Ronald Weasley and Lavander Brown. _

_Please join us May 20__th__ to celebrate in this joyous occasion. _

_Please RSVP by May 3__rd__ via owl._

_Sincerely Ron and Lav._

He was really getting married. Now how to explain to Melody, that she had a Grandmother, Grandfather and a whole list of Uncles, plus her Aunt Ginny? And what about Ron? How was he going to react? This was going to be a very interesting trip.

"Melody, come here sweetheart" She called to her daughter. " We need to talk about something"

AN: Alright, what do you guys think? Were you surprised? Hope you like It. Im working on the next chapter already.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Thursday night. They were leaving for the Burrow tomorrow had a flight tomorrow at 7 am. Hermione knew there were quicker ways there, but she wasn't ready to subject Melody to magic yet. She figured she would get enough magic just spending time with the Weasley's.

" Mommy, I get to meet my Grandma tomorrow right?" Melody asked as Hermione was tucking her in to bed. Hermione smiled. " Yes Sweetheart, Grandma, Grandpa, and all your uncles and you can see Aunt Ginny tomorrow too!" She didn't want to mention Ron. It was going to be hard to explain to her that he was her daddy, when he didn't even know about her.

Hermione thought about how she was going to break it to him. What she was doing was really messed up, and she knew it. But it was time to be honest with him. He had a right to know about Melody.

She packed their trunks. For Melody, she packed a lot of clothes, her favorite toys, and her photo album. It had pictures from the day she was born up to last Tuesday when they went to the park and went roller skating. They were just regular pictures. They didn't move like wizard ones, like the ones Ginny had left of Ron, Harry and her. Hermione picked up the Wizard album, and opened it up. They had been so happy in school. Why had she had to screw it up. Hermione heard a loud pop, and turned around. "Thinking about not coming?"

Hermione turned around to see Ginny looking at all her clothes thrown on the bed. " Ginny, no, just finishing up packing Melody. Then I'll start on my stuff." Hermione looked at the photo album. It was one with Ron, Harry, Hagrid and her in front of the train. " Is showing up really the right thing to do?" She asked Ginny. " I've been gone for so long, and everyone's life has moved on. You and Harry, Ron and Lav. I don't fit in in that world anymore. " Ginny sighed. " Don't you get it, He invited you! He wants to see you! Yes, things are going to get complicated when he sees Melody, But she is his daughter too. You can't chicken out on this one Mione, I wont let you. We will be apparating. That is why Im here tonight.

Hermione shook her head, " NO, No No. We have a plane ticket for tomorrow. Melody is not ready for that yet. Im not letting you do that. If you want to take the plane with us, Im sure we can get you an extra ticket. But that is that. No apparition, not with my daughter."

" Just promise me, that you will show up tomorrow." Ginny said. " Please?"

" Yes, Ginny. We will be there. Our flight lands in London at about 7 PM. With the drive, we should arrive at the burrow around 9 tomorrow night, okay?"

Ginny smiled and hugged her. " Okay! See you tomorrow, and don't give Ron anymore thought. He will act how he always did. Love you!" There was a loud pop, and she was gone. Hermione finished packing and went to sleep.

Beep Beep Beep. " Uhh, its too early" Hermione groaned. She got out of bed, and got in the shower. Why did she think 3 AM was a good time to wake up? She had only been asleep for 4 hours. Today was going to be a busy day, she should have gone to bed earlier. Hermione got dressed and loaded the trunks into her car. She put a sleeping Melody in her booster seat. This is it.

Twelve hours later:

" Mommy, are we almost there. " Her 3 year old asked. They had an hour left on the flight and had just been served dinner. " we will be landing soon, and then we have to drive." Melody started to pout. " I want to be here already. Im tired and want to meet my Grandma!" Hermione got out a coloring book and crayons. " Here baby, why don't you color a pretty picture for Grandma, Im sure she would love it."

Melody took the book and crayons, she started coloring. She made the same face that Ron used to make when he was concentrating on something really hard. They were so much alike. I really hope he accepts her, and doesn't ignore her because of my mistakes. Hermione thought to herself. She knew Ron wasn't the type of guy to not take care of his daughter. At least the Ron from 3 years ago wasn't. I hope he hasn't changed.

When they landed, Melody was still coloring. They got their trunks and rented a car. As soon as she was put in the car, Melody was fast asleep.

Then next two hours flew by fast. Hermione was deep in thought. She hadn't even realized she was already at the burrow until a red haired woman peeked out the kitchen window and then a whole crowd of red heads headed towards the car.

Hermione sighed " This is it."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: First of all, I want to apologize for the 4 month hiatus. I know 4 months is a long time to wait for an update, and if it were me reading this, I would have given up on the story, and the author. So for all of you still here with me, I thank you. Second, I would like to wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy holidays, and Happy New Years. With 2013 starting, one of my Resolutions are to continue the story, and update at least once a week. So with that…On to the chapter.

Chapter 5.

Hermione stared at the group of red heads who were making their way to the car. She got out quickly, leaving her sleeping daughter in the car. " Mione, I cant believe you came. Its so good to see you dear." Molly said as she squished Hermione into a hug. She was greeted with hugs and " good to see you's" by everyone. Finally it was Ginny's arms she met, and she breathed a sigh of relief. " Is he here?" She asked Ginny as she returned the hug. " No, He and Lav will be here tomorrow for supper." Ginny looked around at everyone. They were all heading to the house. " Now would probably be a good time to take the surprise guest up to our room." Hermione grabbed her daughter and covered her with a coat. Hopefully no one would question it. She would address it tomorrow, when Melody was awake. It would be easier then, she thought. Hermione followed Ginny to what used to be Fred and George's Room. She remembered it with quiddich posters covering the walls. She now saw the two walls were painted green and two were painted blue. The two twin beds were still on each side of the room. Hermione laughed as she thought how many dung bombs must have been hidden in the room. She put Melody down on one of the beds, and gave Ginny a hug. " I'll be back early tomorrow to help you tell them. See you around 8." Hermione smiled, and then heard a loud pop, and Ginny was gone.

The next morning.

When Ginny arrived the next morning Hermione was still sleeping, but Melody was wide awake. When Melody heard the pop, she looked up and saw her aunt. " Mommy, Mommy, Is it time to meet Grandma yet?" Melody poked her mommy, " Mommy wake up!" She said as she pushed her Mommy. Hermione felt herself falling in her dream and was awaken as her face hit the floor. " Yay! Mommy awake now!" Melody said laughing. Ginny started laughing. Hermione glared at her. " What? It was funny." Ginny said. Hermione climbed off the floor. " Good Morning to you too Mel, are you ready to meet your Grandma?" She watched her daughter's face light up. " Yeah Yeah Grandma! Grandma!" Hermione picked her daughter up and handed her to Ginny. " I'll call for you when its time to bring her out."

" Good morning Mrs Weasly," Hermione said giving Molly a hug. " Hermione dear, how many times have I told you to call me Molly." Molly laughed and hugged her back. " Well Molly, I wasn't sure if that still does, and will apply after this." Hermione sat down. " Molly, I don't know how to tell you this. But last night I didn't come here alone." Molly smiled, " Oh Dear, You brought a friend. I don't mind if you brought someone here, I understand, You moved on just as our Ron moved on. Its alright, but I'd like to meet him." Hermione smiled, of course she thought that she would be dating someone. " No, Molly, I think you misunderstood me. I didn't bring a man here last night. I brought a child. My daughter, well not just my daughter of course, well I don't how else to tell you but…"

" Morning Mum" Fred and George walked in. " Oh boys, Good Morning. Guess what, Hermione was about to tell us about her daughter. She brought her daughter here to visit." " Who brought their daughter? Good morning Molly" Arthur kissed his wife. " Good morning All." "Hermione was telling us about her daughter" George told his dad.

Great, she thought, this had gone from just a private matter with just Molly to now the whole family knowing about her daughter. What they didn't know about yet, is that that she had been keeping their granddaughter from them. Alright, here goes nothing, she thought. " Yes, I have a daughter. Her name is Melody. She turns 3 next week. I can't believe its almost been 3 years. I have been raising her on my own in New York City. Her father is Ron and he has no idea." Hermione said so fast, the family caught part of it. " Oh Hermione, dear, you have to slow down. Now what did you say about Ron." Molly asked.

" He's the father to her daughter. My niece, and your granddaughter" Ginny said walking in to the room where the rest of her family had gathered. " This is the newest addition to our family. Melody, come meet your Grandma." The smallest red head walked into the room. She looked to her mom, and then to her aunt. " Hi Melody," Molly knelt down on her knees, and opened her arms. " I'm Grandma Weasly" then she pointed to everyone else and introduced them as well. Melody walked right into her grandma's arms and held on tight. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched the reunion she had so longed for. Finally her daughter had the family she deserved.

Hermione and Melody spent the rest of the day playing and getting to know the Weasly family as Melody's Grandparents. At 6 O'clock, Molly looked up at the clock. " Oh Dear" She said. " Ron and Lav will be here any minute and I haven't started dinner. Molly said a few spells and the potato peeler started peeling potatos and the dishes started to prepare dinner. At six fifteen, Hermione heard two pops and the man standing in front of her. " Hey Ron"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: How did you all like the last chapter. I had a hard time writing it, getting back into this story since its been so long since I wrote for it

Chapt 6.

Ron looked at the woman standing in front of him. Her hair was different, not bushy as it had been 3 years ago, but long and straight. She was taller, and she was in regular clothes. She looked American. " Hermione, wow, I uh um I wasn't expecting to see you here, at least until the wedding. You remember Lav right?" He said taking his wife to be's hand. " Lavender, you remember Hermione right, She went to school with us. Dumbledore sent her on to advanced training 6th year." Lavender smiled. "Oh that little nerdy girl with bushy hair? She always had her nose in a book? I guess time really can change people. I would have never recognized you." Lavender said. She looked Hermione up and down. " Although she still isn't much to look at." Molly turned to Lavender, " Hermione is part of this family just as you will be next month. Although she always keeps a part of this family with us. Lavender, Ron have you met Hermione's daughter?" Melody looked up at the two new people and smiled. Ron's jaw dropped. His eyes met Hermione's.

Immediately his mind went back to that night almost four years ago. A lot of butterbeer and a romantic dinner out. It was the week before school started It was the night he thought he would make Hermione his. They had the best night ever and it ended with them making love. He never understood why things got weird after that. She never showed up for their 7th year. Harry showed him a letter that she wrote saying she got accepted to advanced training in New York, and asked them not to bother her.

" She's mine." He said. He didn't question it, how could he. Flaming red hair, and his crooked grin. How could she not be. Hermione just nodded. " Im sorry, I didn't know what to do. I cou.." Hermione started to explain.

Lavender looked at Ron, then Hermione, then Ron again. " She's yours?" Molly knowing what was coming took Melody's hand. " Come on dear. Lets go to your room and see what kind of toys you brought. Mommy said she brought pictures, lets go look at them." Hermione smiled as if to thank her.

Lavender still glaring at Hermione " She's yours? You have a child? A daughter, knowing how much I hate children? Why didn't you tell me? How could you even do that with her, she's not even pretty." Lavender smirked at Hermione.

Hermione let loose " First off, Never insult me in front of my daughter. You do not know what it takes to raise that little girl. I did it alone, with no help from anyone. Second, Ron and I had a thing, long before you, and I ran off. I didn't want to ruin both our lives. I never planned on coming back and sure as hell didn't want to ruin whatever he had going for him. I asked them not to contact me. I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Ron sending me an invite, I wouldn't have even known."

She turned to Ron, much calmer now that she told off his fiancé. " I'm sorry I kept her from you. I knew it was wrong. I had to make choices for us. I had to take care of her and protect her. I had to protect you. I quit school, and struggled for a long time. I can't imagine the kind of life she would have, if I had stayed. I'm sorry Ron, I really am. She turned to the rest of the family. I am sorry to you all too. I should have never denied her the family she belonged to." Hermione now in tears. She turned back to the father of her child. " I do not expect anything from you. I want Melody to know her father and his family, but if you aren't ready for that, you can just be her uncle for now. We are here until the wedding, you have until then to decide."

Ron just looked at Hermione. " I'm sorry, I gotta think this through." There was a pop, and he was gone.

Ron knew there was one person he could talk to, the one person he could always count on. He apparated to Harry and Ginny's house. How could she do this to me. How could she keep my daughter from me. Why would she show up now. I get married to Lavender in 3 weeks, oh yeah great timing Hermione. Ron thought as he stood outside Harry's door. Ron wasn't even sure he wanted to talk to Harry about this. If Ginny knew about the baby, then Harry might too. He wasn't ready to deal with the fact that his sister hadn't told him. Ron didn't want to think about the possibility that his best friend had kept the greatest secret of his life from him. Ron apparated again, this time going to the restaurant he had taken Hemione to. He popped into the alley next to The Candle. He remembered everything about that night. The way she smelled, the dress she wore that night, the way her face looked as they ate by candle light. He had done some work for Mr. Lovegood to pay for that dinner. It had been so expensive, but it was worth every bit. Ron walked to the front window of the restaurant and looked inside. He saw a young couple there, eating and talking, just as he had done four years ago.

It was where he told her he loved her, and she had returned the gesture. They loved each other and wanted to shout it to the world. After dinner he took her home, where she told him her parents were gone for the week. They went up to her room and made love.

" Love, dammit. I loved you Hermione" Ron said to no one " I loved you and you left. Now your back, and It would be bloody brilliant except you bring our child to meet my family, and I know nothing about this. All before I am supposed to get married." Ron looked around. People were starting to stare.

He kept walking. He knew where he was going. He figured they didn't know who she was anymore. She would have never had left them to worry. Hermione's parents house. It looked the same, but didn't have the same feel anymore. He sat on the steps where he had said goodbye to her that night. The last night he had seen her until today.

Ron thought about his daughter. Melody, she was a pretty little thing. She was small, but he had been too. He wondered how her life had been up until now. He knew about how old she was, as it had been almost 4 years since that night, but what was she like during her 3 years. What had Hermione's life been like. He couldn't imagine it had been easy for them. A single young mother in another country, how had she done it. How had she made it. He knew how of course. Hermione was brilliant. It wasn't just magic she was good at. She worked hard at everything. If anyone could make it on her own it would be Hermione.

Ron was much calmer than he was when he left the house. He wasn't angry at Hermione. If she was going to do what she did, at least she did it now, and not after the wedding. Ron could fix this. He could make everything better. He was going to be the dad to Melody. He was going to be friends with Hermione, and somehow, he still going to marry and be the husband he promised Lavender he would be.

That was the tricky part.

Lav didn't like kids. He never thought it was a big deal. His mother loved kids and he figured that between his 6 siblings that she would get enough grandchildren that it wouldn't matter. He loved her for who she was. They didn't have to have kids, they would spend their time and energy on themselves. He knew it seemed selfish, but his family had always been poor. Dad had a good job, there were just too many of them to support on his wages. He didn't want that life anymore. Not when he was with Lavender anyways.

Now that he had found Melody, Ron could think of nothing better to spend his money on. Of course he would start saving for her Hogwarts classes. He wanted to buy her everything. New clothes, new toys, Ron knew it wouldn't make up for not being there, but he felt he needed to do it.

Ron didn't feel like going home. He didn't feel like dealing with it tonight. So again Ron apparated. This time going to Leaky Cauldron, got a room from Tom, and laid on his bed. He would deal with this tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Hermione had had a long night. After Ron had left last night, Lavender went on making snide comments, until Molly asked her to leave. Lavender acted insulted and then popped off. Hermione didn't know how Ron could put up with her. She just wasn't what she expected Ron to be with.

How could Ron be with someone who doesn't want children. Well she isn't really sure Ron wants children. She would find that out later this week. Right now she had to plan Melody's 3rd birthday, her first with the rest of her family. It wouldn't be like the first 2. They were just Melody and Hermione, with a small cake and some ice cream. This would be big. All of Melody's uncles and aunts would be here. Molly had written a letter to the rest of her children explaining there was a new Weasley in the family, and that they were invited to celebrate her birthday.

" I can't believe you are going to be 3 this week Melody." Hermione said brushing her hair. Unlike the rest of the Weasley clan, Melody had bushy hair, like her mommy. Melody loved her hair, and loved when her mommy put it in braids. It didn't bush out so much and was always somewhat manageable.

Just as Hermione was finishing her hair, an owl flew in. This was the first owl Melody had seen deliver mail since she had been at the Weasley's. So she was quite surprised when her mommy acted as if it was a normal day occurrence. Hermione took the letter off of the owl's leg and told it to go. She opened the letter and saw Ron's hand writing. That was one thing that certainly hadn't changed in the last 3 years.

_Hermione_

_Can we please meet to talk about the situation with Melody and Lavender? Meet me at the village square at 3. _

_Ron_

She caught herself smiling as she thought of meeting Ron. It was a good thing of course. They will be discussing their daughter, hopefully this time with no yelling or freaking out, she thought. She took her daughter's hand and walked to the kitchen, where Molly was making breakfast.

"I've got to meet Ron in the village at 3. We have some things to discuss. Would you mind if I left Mel here. Im sure she would love to see some magic." Melody smiled as her Grandma nodded. "Oh yes please Grandma, can you teach me?" Molly chuckled " Oh no dear. You will one day go to Hogwarts and have some of the same teachers that your Mommy and Dadd..oh that your Mommy had." Molly slipped up as she tried to change the subject. " Do you know how to knit? I can teach you that without magic." Melody and Molly sat down in the sitting room as Molly tried to teach the young girl how to make a stich.

Hermione sat down in a chair and watched the pair work together. Molly had a natural talent for knitting. Hermione had never seen Molly knit without magic, but could now see that she was a real artist when it came to those needles. Slowly but surely, Melody was getting the hang of it too. " Look what I did Mommy." Melody said excitedly as she showed off her work. " Very good honey," Hermione said as she got up. " I've got to go get ready for my meeting. Keep working on that, ask Grandma to help you make a scarf for your bear." She kissed her daughter and headed to their room.

Hermione took a shower and got ready. Before she knew it, it was already 2 pm. Hermione had gotten a ride to the Burrow, so she didn't have a car. She put on her coat, and kissed her daughter. " I'll see you later okay baby? Be good for Grandma and I'll bring you a treat." Melody smiled and nodded. " Okay Mommy, have fun. I'll be good. I Promise."

About a half an hour later, Hermione had finally arrived at the village. She sat on a bench close to the square and waited. As she waited, a small girl was playing in one of the fountains near the square. Hermione smiled as she watched the girl laugh as she ran through the water. Her father soon found her playing. He picked her up and threw her in the air. The air filled with the little girl's laughter. Maybe one day, that could be Ron and Melody. Hermione was hopeful. Maybe they could make it work. Not Ron and Hermione of course, but Ron and Melody. Maybe just maybe Melody could have her father, just as Hermione had always hoped for.

Ron saw her walk up to the square and look around. He didn't want to seem too eager to talk to her, so he held back and waited. He saw her look at the children playing. He watched a mother and father hold their child's hand and swing them back and forth. He smiled. This was something he had enjoyed as a child. When he was still the baby, before Ginny, the family would go on walks, and Mom and Dad would always hold his hands and count to three. He would jump up and they would swing him along. It was one of his favorite memories. Ron heard the clock strike three. He took a deep breath and walked over to where she was sitting.

" Is this seat taken?" he asked as he arrived at her bench. " Hey Ron, no of course not." She smiled. Ron had always loved her smile. He smiled back, with his goofy grin. " Ron, are you gonna stand there all day?" Hermione asked. " Or are you gonna sit down?" Ron shook his head and snapped out of her trance.

Ron sat next to Hermione, " Okay, lets talk." Hermione said as she waited for him to start talking. Ron stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to be Melody's father, but doing that while married to Lavender was going to be difficult.

" She hates kids, you know." Ron started. " She told me that when we first got together. Her mother had a large family like we do, and Lavender has been raising them since she was 9. Of course she got a break when we were at school, but as soon as she was home, it was back to taking care of her siblings. Lavender never wanted to have kids. I agreed to that, but now that I've seen her, my daughter, I do want kids. Well I want Melody at least."

Hermione wasn't sure where this was going. His future wife doesn't want kids, but he does. Where does that leave them? It really wasn't any of her business, it was between them. As long as Melody was taken care of, she really didn't care what Ron and his wife had going on.

" So you want to be involved then? You want to be her Dad?" Hermione asked unsure of the answer she really wanted. Of course she wanted her daughter to know her daddy, but she didn't know what that meant for her time with her daughter. She had never had to share. Melody had spent every night with Hermione, as there were no Grandparents, until now. Would Ron want custody?

" Yes, Hermione, I would like to be her daddy. I know it's a little late, but that isn't my fault." Hermione looked to the ground and shifted dirt with her foot. " Do you live in New York, or was that part of the lie as well?"

"Melody and I do live in New York, it was the first place I thought of that was out of the country, so I went there. I worked a crappy job, until I had Melody, then I got a job as a Journalist. It pays well, and we love our apartment." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. " What about your wife, Ron? She has made it clear."

"Lavender will have to deal with it. I mean we can start slow. I don't want to rush Melody. It may take time, but I will make it work. How long are you guys staying? What are your plans from here?" Ron asked

" Melody turns 3 on May 12th, next Saturday." Hermione answered. " We are having the party at your parents house. Your mum wasn't sure you'd like to come. I'm sure it would mean a lot to Melody if you came. Especially once we introduce as her daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up. Ron realized how much he missed her, and Hermione realized how much she wish she had stayed around. Yes, it would have been hard, but it would have been worth it for Ron and the Weasley family to help her raise her daughter. Hermione didn't want to give this up. When she was in New York, she knew something was missing. As soon as she arrived at the Burrow, that feeling went away. She was where she belonged and she knew it.

The couple decided that Ron would come over tomorrow for breakfast. They decided to wait for two reasons. Hermione wanted time to explain who Ron was to Melody, and Ron wanted to let Lavender know that he was going to be involved with Melody and Hermione as much as he could while they were here.

Ron went home that night and found Lavender packing her things. " So its her then. You have chosen Hermione and her brat over me?"

Ron looked at her. " Listen Lavender, Melody is my daughter. I know you don't like children, but you should respect what I am doing. Hermione is just her mother, there is nothing between us. I just want to know my daughter. Do you understand that?"

Lavender didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose Ron. She loved Ron. But did he understand how their lives were going to change now? It would never be just Ron and her. There would be a kid to think of.

" She lives in New York, you know? My daughter and her mother live in New York City. In another country. I don't want Melody to live so far away. I know that is hard for you. I know our lives are going to change." Ron said.

" I can't say Im not nervous. You know my past, you know how difficult my life was growing up. I had to raise my siblings. I swore, I would never have kids. Now I am being forced to be a mother to one." Lavender said

Ron stopped her. " Not a mother. A step-mother. She is not your responsibility. She is mine and Hermione's. I just want to know that you will treat her as my daughter. Love her like you love me. I know its hard, but please? " Ron asked.

Lavender looked down, then back at Ron. " I'll try."

Ron hugged her and kissed her. " Oh thank you thank you thank you. You have no idea how happy you just made me. I love you so much. "

Lavender hugged Ron back, but in the back of her mind, she had other plans. As far as Ron knew, she would be nice to Melody, but if and when it was just the two of them, Lavender was going to get Melody to hate it at their house, to hate being with Ron and Lavender. She was going to make it so Hermione and Melody hated them so much, they would leave them alone forever.

Lavender giggled to herself at the thought of it. Ron stopped hugging her, " What's so funny?" he asked

Lavender looked at her with a smirk. " You know, I am actually kind of excited!"

Ron smiled as he went to the suitcase she had been packing, and helped Lavender unpack her things. Things were really going to work, Ron thought.

The next day:

Ron hollered down the hall. " Lav come one, we're going to be late." Lavender as usual had taken her time to get ready. Ron was already upset, she knew how much today meant to her and now she was causing them to be late.

Lavender finished putting on her make up. She had to keep Ron's attention now that Hermione and her little brat were here.

Lavender came down the stairs, smiling. She was ready to initiate her plan. She grabbed Ron's hand and they apperated to the burrow.

When they got there, breakfast was in full swing. Molly was at the stove serving eggs, Arthur was at the head of the table reading the Daily Profit, the twins weren't down in the kitchen yet, and Hermione and Melody were eating breakfast and looking over her knitting. " This is really great Mel, I love it." Hermione encouraged her daughter. Melody went over to Molly and gave her the scarf. " Here you go Grandma, I made this for you!" Molly looked at the scarf carefully, she looked on both sides and then down at her granddaughter, " This is wonderful Melody, I love it." Molly hugged her, and then put the scarf around her neck. " Perfect." Melody smiled and then went back to sit by her mom.

Melody looked at the red headed stranger who had appeared a few minutes ago. She hadn't really gotten to know that man yet or the lady that was with him. She had only seen them one other time and only for a few minutes. She had been rushed into the other room after the lady had said some mean things to her mommy. Melody didn't like the lady, and wasn't sure what to think of the man yet.

After Breakfast

Molly and Melody were sitting on the porch, working on their knitting, when Ron walked up. He knelt down and got down to Melody's level. She looked up at him, not sure what to think. "Hey Mel, want to go for a walk with me? I can show you where me and my brothers used to play a really fun game." She looked at the man, and then looked at her Grandma, as to ask if it was okay. Molly nodded and Melody dropped her knitting and stood up.

" Sir," Melody asked " May I hold your hand, my mommy always lets me hold her hand when we go for walks." Ron grinned and grabbed her hand gently.

" You don't have to call me sir. Melody, you can call me Ron, or…" Ron hesitated. Melody chimed in " Mommy and I talked last night, she said you were someone very special, and you were going to be in our lives forever! I was thinking, and you aren't my uncles like the other boys, and you are not my Grandma and Grandpa. I think you might be my daddy." Ron was shocked that the little girl had figured it out. She definitely took after her mommy in the brains department.

" You know what? You are right. I am your daddy." Ron looked down at Melody. She scrunched her nose and looked up at him. " How come you never came to my birthdays before?

AN: Sorry Sorry SORRY! I hate that it takes me so long for updates. If you are still here and reading, thank you so much! I will try and update sooner.


	9. Authors Note

First, I want to thank you for reading. I do apologize for not updating this story. I have a horrible condition for this story, that if not fixed, could ruin it completely. WRITERS BLOCK! So readers, I am asking for your help? What would you like to see happen in the story? What do you think should happen next? My previous chapter wasn't that great, because I just wrote it to get it out and update. I wasn't in love with that chapter and may go back and fix/change. So my challenge to you is this. Come up with ideas of what you would like to see happen. I will try my best to write what you come up with and will also give you credit for the idea of the chapter. I want to continue this story, so please help me.

Thanks

M


	10. Chapter 9

_**Previously On the Redheaded Stranger:**_

" May I hold your hand, my mommy always lets me hold her hand when we go for walks." Ron grinned and grabbed her hand gently.

" You don't have to call me sir. Melody, you can call me Ron, or…" Ron hesitated. Melody chimed in " Mommy and I talked last night, she said you were someone very special, and you were going to be in our lives forever! I was thinking, and you aren't my uncles like the other boys, and you are not my Grandma and Grandpa. I think you might be my daddy." Ron was shocked that the little girl had figured it out. She definitely took after her mommy in the brains department.

" You know what? You are right. I am your daddy." Ron looked down at Melody. She scrunched her nose and looked up at him. " How come you never came to my birthdays before?

**Chapter 9.**

Ron wasn't sure how to answer the question Melody had just asked him. He thought about it for a second and then sighed. He knelt to Melody's level and looked her in the eye. " Melody, I am sorry I wasn't at your birthday in the past, but I promise you, I will never miss another one of your birthdays again." Melody looked at him with the same expression he had seen Hermione with so many times at school. Ron smiled, Melody may look like him, but she definitely has her mum's personality. " Why are you smiling Daddy?" Ron shook his head and laughed. " I'm just so happy, you make me so happy Melody. Now tell me, what do you want for your birthday?" He said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders and walked back to the house.

They came up to the porch and saw Hermione sitting there waiting for them. " So, did you two have a good walk?"

Ron put Melody down, and she ran to her mommy. " Mommy, Mommy, I figured out who Ron is, and why he is so special to me!" Melody said excitedly as she ran into her mother's arms. " He's my daddy, and he said he is never going to miss a birthday again.

Hermione smiled and hugged her daughter. She looked up Ron to see he was smiling too. Maybe this could actually work, even with the distance, Hermione thought. They could be a family for Melody.

" Ronnie? Ronnie" Lavender hollered looking around for her fiancé. " Oh there you are Ronnie. Where did you go? I was starting to get worried." Lavender said as she hugged her future husband, holding him so tight he had to push her away because he couldn't breathe.

" Lav", Ron gasped for air. " I was with Melody, talking to her and I was actually getting ready to ask 'Mione if we could take her to Diagon Alley for the day to pick out her birthday gift. Since it is in a few days." Ron answered to Lavender, but was looking at Hermione and Melody for an answer.

" Mommy, can I go with Daddy to the store to get my birthday present? Please Mommy, please?" Melody said, holding her hands together, hoping she would say yes.

Lavender looked down at the little girl, shocked to hear that she was calling Ron daddy already.

Ron waited for Hermione to answer their little girl, giving him permission to take her to get her something special.

Hermione looked down at her daughter and then at Ron, " Remember Ron, she has grown up in a muggle world, that is our world now. She doesn't know of magic except what she has seen at your parent's house. she doesn't know of witches or wizards except what she sees on the telly, which you and I know is a load of rubbish, and she doesn't really know what Hogwarts is either. She won't understand what is happening. Please keep her safe, and do not let her out of your sight." Then she looked at Melody, " Baby, your daddy is going to wonderful place, with a lot of strange and cool things. I need you to have fun, and make sure you stay with Daddy. Do not leave his side. Make sure you hold his hand just like you do with Mommy at the store okay?"

Melody smiled and hugged her mommy again. " Thank you Mommy, I will listen and stay with Daddy. I promise!" The little girl squealed. Melody was so excited to see the new place and spend time with her daddy.

Lavender started to pout. " But Ronnie, We were supposed to spend the day together, you said breakfast with your mum, and then we were going to do a few things." Lavender did not want her afternoon to be ruined by the little brat. She wanted it to just be her and Ron.

Ron couldn't believe this was happening. His future wife, who was supposed to love and support him, was really trying to mess things up for him. She either couldn't see the two things that were happening here, or she just didnt care.

One, Hermione was letting him take their daughter alone for the first time. To others, it may not seem like a big deal. She is almost 3 years old. She didn't need a bottle, or nappies, but she did need someone to watch for her, and make sure she didnt run in front of cars and stuff. Ron was really glad Hermione had agreed to let him take her.

Two, his daughter wanted to spend time with him. She was already calling him Daddy, which made him so happy. She wanted him to be in her life, and come to her birthday party. It was amazing to him that this little girl, his little girl, was so accepting of this strange new world, and everyone in it. Ron knew that Hermione still had a lot to talk about as far as parenting and taking care of their daughter was concerned, but right now Melody was with him, and they were happy. He just wished that Lavender would be happy for him.

" Melody, why don't you take your mum inside and go get ready to go. Hermione, I have to talk to my Wife, I will be there in a few minutes." Ron spoke to the pair of them. He said the word Wife sharply, because he was angry at Lavender. Ron waited for the two to go inside and then turned to Lavender.

" I can't believe you are doing this."

" Doing what?" She said innocently

" Lavender, I just want to spend time with my daughter and get to know her."

" She is a brat, what else is there to know? All kids her age are brats"

" Don't talk about things that you know nothing about. How can you say that she is a brat, when you haven't spent more than 10 minutes with her, and that is when you were insulting her mother." Ron was getting angry. No parent likes to hear their child called a brat, and Melody was definitely not a brat.

" You don't understand Ron, you have known her for a few days. How can you say whether she is a brat or not, you dont known her."

" You know what you are right. I don't know her, but I am going to get to know her. You know who else I don't know? YOU! You said you were going to try and accept this. So we can be a family, but all you are doing is trying to come in between us. It was this morning, you were taking your time so we would be late, and now you don't want us going to Diagon Alley for the afternoon."

Lavender put her hand up to her face and pretended to cry. Ron hated to see her sad, this was the one way she always got her way. " Oh Ronnie, Its just so hard to share you with someone else. You are the love of my life and I just want to spend time with you. We are getting married soon, and we won't even be able to be alone because of that nerd and her kid. She is ruining my life. Oh Ronnie, I hate this."

Ron couldn't help but laugh. He had always thought her crying was an act, but this proved it. " Seriously? You are using that to get your way? Im sorry Lavender but its not going to happen, not today. Why don't you go visit Susan or Pansy. You haven't seen your friends in months, and now that the wedding is planned and taken care of, you should see them. Have some fun."

Ron walked inside, and was met by Hermione in the sitting room. " She really hates us huh?" Ron shrugged, " She just needs time, kids were never the plan, I've told you that. To be honest, I think she is jealous of you. She has never had to share me, and now you and Melody come into my life. Its just going to be adjustment."

Hermione sat on the chair and waited for her daughter to come down the stairs. " Melody, Daddy is ready to go, and we have to show you how to go with him."

Melody came bouncing down the stairs. " I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm coming Daddy." She said and then ran into Ron's arms.

" Alright Melody you have to hold on really tight, don't let go." Hermione said as they walked to the fireplace. " Daddy is going to take you to Diagon Alley by magic, so don't let go." She was nervous about her daughter using floo powder, but Ron assured her it would be fine.

Ron held her tight with one arm, and with the other threw the floo powder down and said " Diagon Alley."

_Okay, Thank you all for reading and sticking with me. I think my writers block is over. At least as I hope so. I still look forward to your reviews, with comments about what you would like to see happen in the story. Thank you again for reading. _

_-M-_


	11. Chapter 10

Melody opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dusty storage room, filled with things she had never seen before. Her daddy said they were going somewhere special, some place magical. She didn't know much about magic except what she had seen Grandma use. Grandma cooked with magic and cleaned with it. Melody wondered if she could learn to make her bed with magic and clean up her toys. Those were the chores she hated the most. She held her daddy's hand as the walked out the shop door. She looked around and her eyes got wide.

Ron saw Melody's eyes widen when they walk out of the shop. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had come to Diagon Alley. His parents had brought him when Charlie had gotten his letter, then again when the twins had gotten theirs. They always went to Gringotts first, and that is where the pair would start today.

" Alright, first we have to get money from Gringotts. That's the wizard bank here in the alley. Everyone uses it. One day you will have a vault of your very own, but today we will get money out of mine." Ron said walking to the bank. He wasn't sure how much money he should take out, as he wasn't sure what he was going to buy.

When they walked into the bank, Melody looked up at the strange creatures working at the counters. " Daddy," She asked. "What are they?' Ron looked up at the short creatures with pointy ears and noses, and beady black eyes. " They are Goblins, and they run the bank." Ron answered back. He handed the goblin his key and they got on the cart and rode to his vault. Being a newer vault, it wasn't a very long ride but he could see Melody was enjoying herself. As the cart went up and down the tracks she raised her hands in excitement.

When they did reach his vault, the goblin opened the door and stood to the side. Melody couldn't believe her eyes. There was so many gold, silver, and bronze coins. She had never seen this kind of money before. " Daddy, you have pirate treasure? Where did you find it all? You are rich Daddy." Ron started to laugh. He had never thought of the money they used here as treasure, but to a child from the U.S, he could see where she got that idea.

" Everyone uses this kind of money here. The gold ones are called Galleons, and that is what we will be using today." He put a few handfuls of galleons into his bag, and then picked up one and handed it to Melody. " Here this is yours. You can spend it on whatever you like."

They got back on the cart and left Gringotts. " Where should we go first?" Ron asked. " What do you like to do? There is the robes shop, where you will get your robes for school," Ron said walking down the lane, holding his little girl's hand. " There is the shop where you will get your potion supplies, and there is the book store where we will get your school books. That is still awhile off of course." Ron felt his arm being pulled to the other side. When he saw where Melody was pulling him to, he tried to direct her attention to somewhere else. " Melody, why don't we have a look around the book store first. You will love it there. Your mum says you love reading, why don't we go look at the books." That distracted the 3 year old for the moment, but something told Ron she wasn't going to give up on that shop.

He thought about it for a bit while walking through the children section at the book store. Ron wanted to be able to contact Mel, and Hermione. He wanted Melody to be able to write him as well. He knew it wasn't the ideal gift for a 3 year old, but figured he could talk Hermione into seeing the benefits of having an owl.

Ron looked down to see his daughter sitting on one of the many chairs misplaced in the store. She had found a book with hardly any pictures and was reading it just fine. " You really do take after your mum," Ron smiled as Melody pulled herself out of the book." Don't you?" Melody nodded and closed the book. She handed it to him and Ron chuckled to himself. Of course, out of all the books she would pick, Melody had chosen " Hogwarts: A History" The book her mum had read over and over when they were in school. " Do you want this book?" Ron asked Melody. She nodded and smiled. " Yes, please?" " Alright then, lets go up and pay for it." He took her hand again and walked to the counter. He handed the witch behind the counter the book and gave the money. They turned to leave. " Buying your little sisters books huh Weasle, Thought your mum had stopped having children after your sister, but I guess she had to have another girl after your sister married Potter" Malfoy sneered.

Ron's face turned red and he shoved past Draco, and walked out of the store. " Daddy? Who was that mean man?" Melody looked nervous. She hadn't seen Ron act like that, and it scared her. " Don't worry Mel. He was just teasing. We knew each other from school and we work together at the Ministry." He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't know how else to explain Draco to his daughter. As much as it hurt to hear him talk badly about his mother, Ron was glad Draco didn't know who Melody's real mother was. He didn't need someone else talking bad about Hermione in front of Melody.

Ron and Melody continued to explore the alley, he took her to the quidditch supply store and showed her the brooms. She found a toy broom that she could ride on. It only went about 3 feet off the ground, but she loved it. "Yay! Daddy look at me, Im flying! Melody spent 10 minutes riding around the store. " Alright Melody, get down, time to go to the next shop." Melody wasn't very happy about that. " Please Daddy, can I get it? I want to show mommy how I can fly like you." How could he say no to that. She wanted to be like him. Melody hadn't seen him fly yet, but she wanted to be like him. Ron picked his daughter off the broom and took it to the counter and paid for it. It was more than he thought, but Ron felt the need to sppil his daughter.

Ron took her to the candy shop and let her spend her money on whatever she wanted. She bought some chocolate frogs, licorice wands and a small box of Bertie Botts beans. Ron couldn't help but laugh when she tasted one she didn't like and she spit it out. " Daddy, you cant trick me, that one is not candy. Its spinach. Didn't mama tell you I don't like veggies?"

The sun was starting to set, it was almost time to go. He took her to get an ice cream and then they headed to the Owlery Emporium. He had thought about it all day and decided they needed an owl. He couldn't stand the thought of her going back to New York, and not being able to talk to him.

Melody picked out a medium sized owl. He was pure black, except the tips of his wings and tail which were white. It really was a beautiful Owl. Ron had never seen one like it before. Melody named him Apollo, and he seemed to like it.

They paid for Apollo and all the stuff he would need. " Alright time to go home. Are you ready?" Melody kept looking over to the corner of the pet store. He could see she wanted to see what was in that corner. She walked with Ron and then he heard the meowing. " Aw, Daddy look at that one." Ron looked into the pen, the kitten Melody was pointing at was orange with black stripes. Melody looked up at Ron and smiled. " Please? I will take really good care of Apollo and Daphne" She had already named the cat. Ron sighed, and picked up the kitten. He bought a carrier and food for her new pet. Melody jumped up and down. She was so excited. Ron knew he had spent too much money today, but he enjoyed spending it with his daughter. " Alright, lets go home.


End file.
